The Lives We Lead
by Alexinie
Summary: Odin disapproves of Thor and Loki's relationship, but can a mysterious visitor help fix things? Is love enough to rule a kingdom? And can Thor choose between his father's approval and his own heart? LokixThor Asgard AU Thoki.
1. Together

Hey! So this is the first part to a new story, I think I know where its going, but its me, so anything could happen aha! Just the usual, I own nothing, blagh, blagh, blagh... And all mistakes are my own, so aside from that, enjoy and please review, I love you all!

* * *

Looking back, Thor supposed it must have happened sometime during childhood; when brotherly love turned into something more. Perhaps during the nights they shared together, upset after one or both had been punished by their father and clung together for comfort. Maybe it was their shared looks across the table at feasts, or perhaps it was simply day after day of playing and fighting together that had forged a bond so strong neither could doubt its true meaning. Whatever the cause however, the end result was the same.

Thor loved Loki, and knew in return Loki loved Thor every bit as much as the other.

Even, Thor conceded if Loki was an idiot at times.

For example at present, although Thor couldn't help but laugh a little. They were both young men now, and had long put away their toys and games and were out on a hunting trip together. Both on the brink of manhood, they had taken the chance to escape Asgard for a while and its eyes that seemed to follow them into the most secluded corner. They could be alone, and themselves at last.

"Loki!" Thor laughed wearily for the hundredth time today "Loki stop now, I would like to spend _some_ time with you if you could draw yourself away from your magic" Thor laughed again despite himself as Loki re-appeared feet from him, making trees rustle in a nonexistent breeze, and flower buds bloom instantly.

Thor caught himself from gasping. The younger had a free, careless look on his face that suited him; his eyes flickered with uncontained excitement at being able to freely use his magic now that whispers didn't follow him about magic being un-heroic and untrustworthy.

Thor had never seen his brother look so happy, and, well, so wild.

"What is this? The mighty Thor can't keep up with the evil trickster?" Loki joked, yet couldn't totally hide the hurt in his voice, Thor knew other's insults played on Loki's mind, despite how hard he tried to brush them off.

"Don't call yourself that," Thor mumbled into his ear as he caught up with the younger, winding his hands around his neck, kissing him softly.

Loki leaned into the kiss "why not? Everyone else does" his green eyes only showing the slightest hint of hurt, he was safe in Thor's arms. Asgard could mock all they wanted.

"They dare not in front of me, and you shall always be by my side" Thor grinned triumphantly "so you shall never hear their words to be hurt by them. Aaaand I can keep you at my side forever. See my plan brother?" the laughter between them was easy now. Nothing was taboo when they were alone.

Loki could have sighed at Thor's innocence, but knew it was good natured

"A glorious plan, if I do say so myself" he kissed Thor again before yelping as the elder threw him over his shoulder and set off at a running pace.

"THOOOOOOOOR! Put me doooooooown!" Loki laughed, pounding his brother's back half-heartedly.

Thor merely laughed in return.

Well, it was a welcome rest to his feet Loki supposed.

That night, the two led together by the fire and looked at the stars.

"On earth, they say you can learn much from the stars, of the past and of the future" Loki mumbled, his head on Thor's chest as the latter played with a strand of his dark hair lazily.

"Mmhmm?" Thor urged Loki to continue

"In truth, they are great tools, for navigation and story telling, although I for one, put no store in their ability to predict the future. However, I cannot deny their beauty." Loki grinned, meeting Thor's eyes.

"I can name one who outshines them all" Thor wrapped an arm tighter around Loki as his features danced attractively in the firelight "Midgardians must not see each other clearly as we do Loki, for they would know nothing can match the beauty of love" It was rare or Thor to speak like this, and Loki was slightly taken aback.

"They simply don't exist long enough to appreciate all they have in each other" he wrapped an arm around the blond tightly "we are lucky Thor, in that our lives are stretched out ahead of us, whereas theirs are finite, their bodies wilt and their memories fade. You can't blame them for looking up at the stars with such reverence."

Thor mused on what he was hearing, looking deeply into the fire.

"Perhaps you underestimate their power Loki, they may see things in the stars that us, with out infinite lives miss" they looked at each other now, open and raw in front of each other "do you remember out first kiss?"

Loki smiled warmly "of course" he traced Thor's jaw with a finger "how could I forget?" the pair laughed softly at the memory.

"It was winter, there was ice outside and we were talking about our next birthday and you said to me, you said-"

"There's nothing I want brother that isn't in this room," Thor recited as if the memory was a day old instead of years.

Loki smiled "and I remember feeling the happiest I had ever felt. No one had ever made me feel special before that Thor, I had never felt wanted."

"Shhh" Thor held Loki tighter "you were, and always will be wanted" the pair smiled warmly, comforted in their closeness.

"So I took your hand, and kissed you. I was so nervous" Loki laughed honestly.

"Loki, Prince of Mischief? Nervous? Surely not" Thor boomed, then was quiet again.

"I was nervous too" he confessed "I could remember knowing I had never held something so dear to me before, and I knew then I wanted to kiss you every day of forever" silence hang comfortably around the pair, lost in memories.

"Well, you were always a possessive brat after all" Loki joked, nudging Thor in the ribs; Thor stuck out his tongue at him.

"Loki, why do we keep out relationship a secret? Surely you know, in Asgard a relationship like ours wouldn't be strange." Thor finally asked the question that had been on his tongue for a while now.

"Because it feels more special having our secret, besides why should they know our business?" Loki grew defensive, before sighing, "Besides, you know father already has plans for our marriages" a mixture of feelings passed Loki's face, anger, hurt, jealousy.

"Father would want me to marry the person I love, be that you, Hogan, Sif, or an old insane maid" Thor's words were exactly what Loki wanted to hear "I love you Loki, and when your ready to tell people I will gladly sing if from every rooftop" he kissed the dark haired man.

"You don't want to marry Sif though do you? Truly?" Loki spoke of his deepest insecurity.

"Truly. I wasn't joking when I said all I ever wanted was in that room Loki" Thor pulled him closer, tight enough to physically push any doubt out of his brother's mind "I love you"

Loki's face split into a grin, resting back against Thor's solid form and began to drift asleep.

"I love you too Thor."

Their limbs entwines, as the brothers slept beneath the stars, smiles on their faces knowing whatever the future might bring, they would face it together.

* * *

So what does everyone think? Love? Hate?

Let me know, reviews appreciated! Xxx


	2. First

**Hey guys! Can I say thanks to all my lovely readers and fabulous reviewers! Once again, I own nothing and mistakes are my own.**

**Without further ado, let the sexytimes begin! **

**Hope you like it, reviews loved! Xx**

* * *

The morning light awoke the sleeping princes the following morning, and they awoke as they fell asleep, entwined together, as one.

Loki smiled at Thor as they woke, running his hand along his strong arms, something glistened in Thor's eyes, something Loki had never seen before, a dark glint to the warm blue orbs. Lust.

Thor brought a hand up to cup Loki's face, kissing him gently.

"Good morning" he whispered, before kissing down his jaw to his neck, Loki grew weak.

"Morning" he sighed happily, moulding into the elders touches, yet this time, something felt different.

Loki felt different.

The way Thor's hands ran over his waist, how his own knee pushed its way between Thor's own, how he pressed himself against his brother in a way he had never before. His body was reacting to Thor's touch in a way it never had, and Thor could feel it too. For the first time, or at least for the first time he wanted to act on it, Loki physically desired Thor and the blond, having felt the same way for a while now but never wanting to push the younger into anything, was all too willing to comply.

They continued, kissing and pulling at each other's clothes for several minutes, Loki blushing as their eager members brushed together for the first time and he froze, looking Thor in the eye, shy.

Thor leant on his elbows above him, legs either side of his slender waist,

"Loki, we can stop here. You know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he brought his finger to trace the younger's jaw. Loki's pupils dilated, he took a deep breath.

"Thor." his voice was strong, commanding, "I want this." his eyes flickered from the blonde's eyes to his mouth and back again, "I want you."

It was all Thor needed to hear.

The emotions, desires he had held back for months rushed around his body in a surge, filling his bones, directing his hands where to go. He had never done this before, yet this was Loki, who he knew better than anyone in the world. This was so right that he hardly thought about what to do at all. He kissed Loki passionately, his hand brushing down his side to his hips. Loki surprised him, by thrusting upwards to connect their bodies again, grin forming at the sides of his flushed lips.

"Thor" he whimpered, making the elder's heart beat fast "Thor now." They had waited long enough.

Thor's hands gripped Loki's hips firmly, as they moved together to create a fantastic friction, both shaking all the while. They hastily removed the clothes that they both wore, leaving them exposed to each other , breathing heavily.

They stared at each other, unsure what to do, yet at the same time, knowing exactly. It was the awkwardness of their first time, and it was perfect. Thor reached down and began to pump Loki softly, loving the soft mewling sounds that escaped the smaller's lips.

"I need you Loki" Thor mumbled huskily, twisting his hand sharply, making the form beneath his moan loudly. Thor's cock twitched in response, he kissed Loki again.

Something within the god of mischief snapped, his shyness gone, he flipped them over, Kissing Thor deeply, before moving lower, and lower and lower still. He looked at Thor through heavy lashes, a smile playing at his lips as he circled the elders nipple with his silver tongue

"You don't think you get all the fun, do you?" a grin forming around the words.

Thor's eyes widened before returning the smile, awaiting Loki's next movements, moaning softly as his lips moved lower still, the younger's eyes flashing quickly to his own, almost for permission before moving any lower. Thor nodded quickly, desperate for the other's touch.

Loki's mouth surrounded Thor's hardness, the god of thunder hissing at the heat that surrounded him, driving him wild. His fist curled into Loki's soft hair as he urged him on. His head bobbed rhythmically around Thor, loving the moans spilling from the elders lips, how the hardness twitched with desire at Loki's touch. He licked once more, from base to tip before pulling away, Thor groaning in frustration.

"No Loki, not-" he was silenced as their lips connected once more, Thor flipped them once ore, grinding down on Loki's own straining member, their eyes begged for each other.

Thor's hands moved lower again, this time, tracing the curve of Loki's ass, his eyes roaming Loki's own for signs of doubt. He received none, yet Loki ground against his hardness once more, urging him forward.

"Now Thor" his voice scratchy and low with desire.

"I don't want to hurt you Lo-" he was silenced by that pair of lips again.

"Are you backing down love?" Loki challenged, knowing Thor's pride well.

"No." Thor breathed before continuing.

He brought his hands up to Loki's mouth, who sucked on them obediently, before releasing them and inserting one digit into his tight opening. Loki's eyes screwed up at the intrusion.

"Do I hurt you? I will stop" Thor mumbled into his ear softly, Loki shook his head.

"Go on."

Thor added another finger, followed by another, preparing his brother gently, while pumping his cock all the while to distract the younger from the pain, but it was faint now, and Loki was pushing back against Thor's finger.

"Please, brother I'm ready" he pleaded. Thor was now painfully hard, and as he moved to enter Loki, took all of his concentration not to drive into the younger as hard as possible.

As he entered, slowly, the tightness around him and the feeling of fullness made them both moan loudly, their hands joining tightly.

Soon, they found a rhythm, pressed closely together.

"Ahh Thor, faster!" Loki stuttered.

Willingly, Thor sped up, pounding against Loki unstill the only noises were the sounds of skin on skin and soft groans. Thor moved angles slightly, brushing against that place inside the younger, making him see stars. He gasped loudly,

"Again Thor, oh gods again!" and Thor did, over and over, until neither could hold back any longer.

"Loki!" Thor growled, as the younger spilled over their chests, with a cry of

"Thor!" the contracting tightness around Thor was too much, and he too, fell into oblivion.

They rode out their orgasm slowly, kissing each other with a gasping laziness.

Finally, Thor collapsed next to Loki, both catching their breaths, arms entwining around each other.

"I love you" Thor mumbled into Loki's hair, an afterglow daze falling over them.

"Love you too" Loki sighed happily, satisfied.

"That. Is what we've been missing?" Thor laughed, Loki chuckling into his neck

"It would seem so" he breathed heavily "it was amazing" they drew closer, and in the distance they could hear birds.

"It was" Thor whispered, and kissed Loki sweetly, the two had become closer than they had ever imagined, the bond between them tangible, physical.

It was then that Loki decided he could never have his brother enough to fully satisfy his needs for the elder.

"Again?" was his mischievous whisper.


	3. Next To you

_80 years later…_

It wasn't as if they hadn't fought together before, they had on numerous occasions. Yet, Thor conceded, they had never fought together at a disadvantage before.

They were surrounded and outnumbered.

One glance to his left at Loki told him all he needed to know, the creased brow of his brother's as their eyes met in agreement confirmed his fears.

For the first time in hundreds of years, Thor allowed himself to be pushed to his knees, sword pressed against his neck.

"One move Odinson. One move" spat the foul breath of the leader of attackers.

"If you kill me, I have no control over what will become of you" Thor warned, he knew far too many warriors for his death to go un-avenged. The man laughed.

"You think your friends can help you now? Alone in the forests of another world? With nothing but a trickster to your aid? Where, Odinson, is your mighty defence?"

Loki slumped where he knelt and Thor knew their attackers hit home. The words were not for Thor, directed and spoke to him, yes, but this man was far smarter than that, he knew that by attacking Loki's fierce lack of confidence, he could break their defence. He knew how strong a weapon Loki truly was, this man was no fool. He didn't underestimate his brother.

If there was only a way for Thor to make Loki see. Thor's muscle was of no use now, they were too outnumbered, but Loki. His brilliant Loki with his quick wits and powerful magic could save them.

Yet one look at the man he loved made his heart sink. Loki believed this man. He thought himself too weak.

The men surrounding them started to laugh and jeer at the mighty princes of Asgard, how easily they fell when not surrounded by others. _Were these, weak shells truly the best Asgard had to give?_ Thor pummelled the earth with frustration, chains digging into his skin hard.

It was hopeless.

Amidst the laughs and Thor's display of angst, everyone missed the thin smirk that flickered across the tricksters face.

He even had Thor fooled. Good. This meant his plan would work.

"Please." his voice was croaky and weak. Thor's worried eyes surveyed his lover carefully, had Loki truly given into their fate? "Please, at least let us have some water. You've pursued us for three days, we've had little time to rest, at least allow us that before you take your prize." he inwardly praised himself, he almost believed the weak little boy act himself.

If there was only some way Loki could make Thor know of his plan.

The man laughed,

"Very well, let the cattle drink before slaughter."

"Thank you" Loki croaked humbly, and then it occurred to him.

He projected his voice into Thor's head;

_Thor, if you flinch so help me I will kill you myself. Good. Now keep your eyes down, no not at me, the floor. Now when I say ready, I need you to break the chains around your wrists understand? I know you can love, and its vital you wait until I say ready. Trust me._

Thor could hardly believe his ears, surely it was his imagination praying Loki had a plan. He didn't dare steal a glance at his brother. Ironic, he thought, to die next to the one he loved, and not able to have a last look at the beautiful features he had memorised over the years.

_Trust me._ Loki's last words lingered in Thor's mind. He did trust Loki, with his life.

The man turned his back, his cockiness proving to be his undoing.

"Ready!" Loki roared, springing to his feet with a coiled fury he had hidden skilfully. Thor snapped the chains with ease, pivoting around Loki to break the chains binding his brother also. This happened seconds before anyone could register what was happening.

By the time their attacker turned around, Loki cast a spell so powerful, it knocked the closest ten men off their feet and out cold. Dirt and soil flew up around them. None had a clue what was happening.

Thor smirked at Loki, pride barely hidden in his features. _No_, Loki's expression warned.

They weren't out of his yet.

They circled, back to back and each drew their swords.

Loki had ridden them of the immediate danger, they were only outnumbered 10 to 2 now. It was Thor's turn. He assessed, there were only three men of true danger, the rest looked to be adequate fighters, match enough for Loki, easy for Thor. He could see now a way out. It wasn't so doomed after all. Fear and doubt flickered in the faces of all the men against the brothers.

"Confident now?" Thor taunted "Who will be the first to fight the princes of Asgard?" three ran towards them.

A sharp glance at Loki said he was ready. Arm outstretched, he grabbed Loki's own and swung his brother up sword-like, kicking two down, spinning again to punch the third out cold. It was a move they had perfected over the years.

They grinned at each other.

"Swing's a bit lazy today isn't it?" Loki taunted as they once again, circled back to back.

"I'll swing at you in a minute" Thor grunted as the remaining seven decided to attack on mass.

Thor fought the majority, leaving Loki with two. Tough, they acknowledged, but bearable.

They refused to think of the other in settings like this.

The fear they felt for the other's life was too strong, and would break their concentration. It still didn't stop the worry that swarmed their minds subconsciously though.

They were experienced fighters, yes, and they knew their strengths, but they still feared that one day one or both of their lucks would run out.

Twice Loki was knocked back before he managed to get a good enough lunge to kill both men with one short sweep, by which time Thor had only two opponents remaining.

The big oaf looked like a child playing a game, Loki mused. It wasn't even a fair match, Thor was by far the strongest out of the three large men fighting.

Soon it was over and they could both take a breath.

Relief washed over them as they saw neither was badly hurt, apart from a small cut or two, a bruise here and there. Nothing when they looked at the carnage around them.

Loki grinned at Thor, who began to return one before danger flashed through his blue eyes.

He reached out a hand to Loki but it was too late "NO!" Thor shouted.

The leader had woken, and was now behind Loki, dagger pressed sharply to the younger's neck.

Loki licked his bleeding lip, straining to see his attacker.

The mans foul breath stained the air;

"That was quite the show Asgardians. I wonder how you planned the attack? No doubt trickery!" he dug the dagger closer to Loki "You came very close. Too close if I'm being honest. But not. Close. Enough" he spat the last words and began to laugh as he saw the fear, as Loki did in Thor's eyes.

Thor edged closer, dropping his sword and putting his hands up. It was true, the only thing Thor would loose a fight over was Loki. Now his life was on the line, Thor was giving in.

"Druthbar, we both know you don't want to do this. We're sorry for intruding, we underestimated you. Let my- let Loki go, and we will leave, no harm done" Thor tried his best at reasoning, Loki rolled his eyes. As much as he loved him, Loki agreed with the others that Thor couldn't form a convincing argument if he tried. Now was Loki's turn.

"Do it Druthbar. We did kill your men after all, what's one prince's life when so much blood has been spilled already?" he saw fear in Thor's eyes again, he shook his head against Loki's words "Kill me!" he shouted "If you're a man. Do it. But I have a request." He held up a hand.

"Do you really think your in a position to bargain, prince?" Laughed Druthbar.

"Do you not realise the power you are taking on? Killing an Asgardian prince, there would be a high price over your head. If you want to win, I suggest you listen to me" Loki breather heavily, the knife cutting him slightly. "No magic. I swear on my word." Loki put his hands up, and Druthbar exhaled.

Thor shifted from foot to foot restless. He could **not** watch Loki die. He couldn't.

"Name your price" the attacker grunted.

"Kill me. In return for the spear we came for." Druthbar made a noise of protest "Listen. You get to kill me, avenge your men and keep Asgard's army out of your land. All for the price of a spear which to you is but a mere trophy. It's a fine deal" Loki could hear Druthbar's brain ticking over.

Thor saw the inward struggle the man was in. Fear twisted in the pit of his stomach. _How could Loki expect him to watch him die? Did he not understand the love between them? Of course he did. He just knew their duty came above emotions._ Thor should remember that. He couldn't accept it.

"Deal" the man spat.

Thor's heart sank. There was nothing he could do, and Loki refused to meet his eye. Tortured, Thor began to walk towards the spear that was the prize they had come for. Tears slipped down his cheeks, knowing that the moment his hands clasped the metal spear, his love's life would be taken. There was nothing Thor could do, his sword was on the ground, and a deal was a deal. Loki had bargained this wager himself. Thor's hands were bound by his own honour.

No last words were spoken, their eyes didn't meet for the last time.

So this was the end.

Thor drew a ragged breath and picked up the spear, his heart breaking as he heard a body slump to the floor.

"Loki!" Thor gasped, spinning around to see the man he loved, bleeding on the floor, Druthbar running away through the woods.

Instead, the image was not as he expected. Loki was no on the floor, but very much on his feet, bloody dagger dripping in his hands. Druthbar, dead at his feet, eyes wide in shock. Their eyes met, Loki's wide own and Thor's watery pair.

"Will you ever **not fall for that? Stupid oaf." He dropped the dagger, and ran to throw his arms around Thor, who let a sob of relief pass past his lips.**

"**You idiot. I thought you dead! Do you know what you just put me through?" He held Loki tightly.**

"**And there was me thinking I was the one who just faced death?" Loki laughed "I'm here, see? Safe and sound. Thor your squishing me!" **

"**You couldn't let me in on the plan? I don't care, take the pain" He laughed in relief. They were safe.**

"**Oh because your such a good liar aren't you! Those eyes couldn't keep a secret if you tired" Loki spoke fondly, leaning against Thor's shoulder.**

"**I really hate you sometimes." Thor mumbled, kissing his hair and down the side of his head to Loki's lips.**

"**I love you too" they smiled as their lips met.**

**It was a kiss of relief, neither could get close enough to the other.**

"**For a minute there, I thought we were both dead" Thor sighed.**

"**For a minute" Loki conceded, smiling "so did I."**

**They began to walk quickly away from the haunted place.**

**Silence hang comfortably between them, as the took each other's hands, matching their strides.**

**It was minutes later, as Thor shifted his hold, that he realised what he held in his hand.**

"**Loki, we did it!" realisation sank in fully, holding up Odin's spear, that had been taken by Druthbar's men in a short but successful raid of Asgard. How they had don't it, none knew, for it had never happened before. The brothers had offered to retrieve it, as it offered them time alone, and between Thor's strength and Loki's magic, no one put up a fight against them going alone. They just hadn't expected Druthbar to play as dirty as he had.**

"**We did" Loki agreed, never one for outward displays of victory like Thor, but his eyes showed his true pleasure at their win. He never truly lost the childish need to please Odin, even as a grown man. Something, Thor guessed, that stemmed from their childhood and the rivalry that had been set up between them.**

**Thor tightened his hand around Loki's own. He held the spear out to Loki.**

"**This was your win. You take it back" Thor saw his brother's eyes warm at the gesture. No words were spoken, but an understanding lingered in the air between the lovers. Loki's eyes were grateful as he took the spear.**

"**Let go home, ready?" Loki asked Thor. He was tired, it had been a long day, and it would be an even longer night, if the Asgardian court had anything to say about it. Any victory, no matter how small, constituted a feast in their eyes. Loki simply wanted o be alone with Thor, and Thor wished nothing more for the same in return. It has been a long day.**

"**Nooo" Thor whined like a baby "Loki you know I hate travelling by magic, it makes me feel sick!" Loki laughed at the pitiful look in his eyes.**

"**Then walk home. See you in a hundred years" Loki began to walk away jokingly.**

"**Fine, fine. I'll come" he ran after him "but if I'm sick, I know who it will be on Loki!" his voice boomed through the forest, and Loki yelped as he ran from his brother, their laughter mixing as Thor chased him.**

"**Whose scared now, huh?" He called as a flash of green disappeared though the trees, a red flash following soon after.**

"**You'd have to catch me first love!" Loki called over his shoulder.**

**Asgard wasn't going anywhere, perhaps, they could afford to stay away a while longer.**


	4. Duty

After Thor and Loki's return, the festivities lasted a week. The return of Odin's staff and the pairs return marked both their comings of age, and as all warriors, this was to be marked as tradition stated by the consummation of ale. Lots of it.

Not, however, Asgard had settled back to it's peace, and the pair ha been summoned before Odin himself.

"Father. You wished to see us" Thor spoke for himself and Loki as they knelt before the Allfather on this throne, their mother seated beside him. Both brothers wore full ceremonial dress for the occasion, they had know this day was to come for a long time now. Neither had the nerve to speak of it to the other.

"My sons, as you know you are both reaching the age where it would be appropriate for you to take wives, and you will also know my desires for who these women shall be." their hearts sunk at the confirmation of their fears, they had managed to keep their relationship secret for hundreds of years now, but to continue it in silence when they were both married? To lie to their would-be wives? It was something neither could do, to each other or to their honour. There was only one option, and it went against all of their father's plans for them. It would cause great disturbance within the royal household, even if outside of these very walls, Asgard would rejoice. The princes would have to be truthful at last.

Thor looked up at his father,

"Yes father we have, but I have something to say before we go any further" His voice was stronger than he felt. Secretly, and known probably only by Loki, Thor was terrified.

Odin looked almost shocked,

"Then speak up Thor" the moment had come, and Loki held his breath.

"I cannot take a wife father" the pair watched their parent's startled looks "For I already love another." he looked at Loki and wanted to hold him close, he knew Loki was scared of Odin's judgement as it was and he also knew he was scared of his rejection. Thor gave him a weak smile to try and comfort him, before looking back at his parents.

Odin looked troubled, confused at his son's unexpected words, but his mother? Frigga looked almost pleased, Thor was sure he misread her expression, but there it was again, her knowing smile as she observed her two sons. Unbeknownst to them, she had known all these years and wished her sons well, she also know however that they had to do this alone. She could not influence the Allfather on this matter.

"What?" Odin finally spoke "Who Thor?" Thor turned to his brother slowly, raising from his knees to extend a hand to the younger.

"I love Loki father. In a way I could never love another" Loki's returning smile was radiant as he held Thor's hand, the pair a strong front against the words of their father.

"Loki?" Odin spat "what is this?" his eyes darting from Loki to Thor and back again.

"As Thor said father. We- we love each other" Loki spoke for the first time, his hand tightened on Thor's.

Laughter rang through the hall, the brothers shared confused looks,

"Of course you are joking" Odin smiled warmly, extending his arms out at the two men from where he sat.

"No father, we are not" Loki's voice was firm, and Odin's smile wavered.

"I love Loki father, and I refuse to marry some maiden of your approval. Who would be better for this kingdom than it's two princes, raised from birth to rule?" Thor gave his argument convincingly.

"Who would be better?" Odin bellowed "Princesses from other lands, realms, women whose union's with you both would create peace and happiness between worlds. Do you not understand?"

"What I understand father, is love. Perhaps you do not realise the greatest peace and happiness comes from a strong rule? A strong rule that would come from Loki and myself?" Thor's heart pummelled his chest, and he clung tighter still to the hand connecting him with Loki in this fight.

"There are plans in place, beyond your control. Unions between yourselves and daughters of kings that would prove most beneficial to the whole kingdom" Odin refused to waver.

"So we are to be tools then? Puppets to the king?" Loki's words stung "For I refuse to be used father."

"Silence!" The Allfather bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls and the high ceiling, Loki visibly shrank. Frigga bit back the urge to step in and defend her sons.

"You speak of love, yet disregard any traditions and practicalities? Do you not understand the love you must put before all personal feelings? You both have a duty to this Kingdom to which you are both princes, and I think you should both remember that. You may feel this love you speak of, and it may be true. However, it is high time you both stop behaving like children, and learn to put duties first. It would be fine, should you be the sons of lords, or commoners even, fine and I would wish you both luck. I have no doubt, Asgardians would rejoice in your happiness, but **I **however, do not. You are not sons of lords, and you do not have such a luxury. You must both make marriages that are beneficial for Asgard, and to the growth of this kingdom. It pains me to say it, but love does not, and will not come into it. You have duties, and I will hear no more on the matter" Odin finished is speech, red faced and standing, he turned to Frigga "Come, we will continue this discussion when our sons feel they are ready to accept their roles as they should." He walked out.

Frigga looked from her sons, to where her husband had just disappeared.

"Thor" she looked into the eyes of her eldest. "Loki" her gaze travelled down to her youngest, and down to their hands interlinked strongly. "Your father only wants what is best for Asgard, he sees only his plans, and cannot see what I do. I've know your love for as long as you have, and you will be fine rulers together one day, but I cannot help you in this. You must work together, to show your father the truth. Your marriage would be good for this realm, whispers are already amongst many that it would be a good course for you both to take. I believe in you" she kissed both their cheeks "and know this, peace is found in ways other than unions by marriage. Friendship, I have found, is a much stronger bond than an arranged relationship." she smiled with belief at her sons, and Thor thought if just for a second that he could see some of the mischief he often saw in Loki. Perhaps the god of mischief had learned it from somewhere, and perhaps the Allfather wasn't the outfight ruler of Asgard after all.

They had both underestimated the power of their mother.

They both reached out to take Frigga's hands "thank you" they said in unison, and then she was gone.

When they were alone, Thor drew Loki close to him, burying his head into the younger's hair,

"what a mess" he sighed, holding Loki's face between his hands.

"Don't you see? It's not over! Mother believes in us!" The hopeful spark in his eyes reached the smile on his lips, and it broke Thor's heart.

"No Loki" he sighed, and his words made Loki physically shrink.

"What?" his voice was weak, confused, his eyes showed hurt.

"Father's right. We both have a duty." he let go of Loki's hand, and felt his heart break. He hated his, wanted to cry and throw things, and run away, but he couldn't escape the truth of their fathers words.

"No" Loki recoiled "No you're not doing this Thor! Not to me. I thought you loved me?" tears began to well in his eyes, his bottom lip trembled.

_No Loki, no don't cry. Thor longed to cry, to wrap Loki in his arms, to apologise, to say everything would be okay. To kiss him again, to spend the res of his life with the one he loved._

_Fairytales were for children._

"I did love you Loki, but we aren't children anymore, we need to behave as such" his voice was dead, he resigned himself to a future of unhappiness.

He couldn't disappoint and disobey their father. He would be king someday, and as much as his heart broke, as much as tears threatened he tore his eyes away from the man he loved, and spoke his first lie he ever told Loki.

"This is for the best brother. We are better apart." Thor couldn't breathe, couldn't look at Loki as a broken sob left the younger's lips.

"That's a lie Thor. You love me, as I love you. Stop this foolishness now. Even mother sees we are meant to be" Loki tried desperately to meet Thor's eye, pawing at his chest with his hands. "please." he croaked through tears "don't do this".

It took everything in Thor to meet his brothers eye, knowing he was breaking both of their hearts

"Mother is not king Loki. It is unwise to push father further on the matter. We both know what needs to be done." he held Loki's wrists to stop him grabbing at the front of his tunic, and looked away from the watery green eyes he loved dearly.

"So this is it?" Loki croaked. Thor nodded as an unhelpful tear slipped down his cheek.

Loki's shoulders sank as he exhaled raggedly.

"I thought you loved me Thor, for I will always love you." He tugged his hands from Thor's own, and instantly, Thor felt empty.

When he met Loki's eyes again they were dead, cold. Hurt.

"I'm leaving. So I won't be an inconvenience to your glorious future reign anymore." Loki sobbed, and Thor took a step forward to stop him, to apologise, to take it all back, but it was too late.

Loki had disappeared.

He was gone.

Thor fell to the floor, head in hands, and wept. Alone in the room he sobbed for hours, ignoring knocks on the door, refusing to attend dinner. The only words that passed his lips, "sorry."

Thor was a fool, and at last, late at night and exhausted, he dragged himself to his feet and fled to his room where he lay awake all night, self loathing before collapsing into sleep through exhaustion in the early hours of the morning.

No one saw the Prince of Mischief departing, or heard the words that passed between the once-lovers that day, but a storm descended on Asgard, and the God of Thunder's lightning shrouded the sun for days. Heartbreak filled the air and Frigga looked out of her window at the rain, at a loss of what to do, and how to reunite her family once more.

* * *

Cries... Like? No like? Reviews are much loved! I hope you enjoyed it... Update coming soon :) Alexinie xx


	5. Anger

Thor paced back and forth his room in a fit of anger. Anger at himself, at his father and the whole of Asgard, but anger at Loki?

No, never. Why was he so, so, so- he threw a vase at the wall, even when he was alone he couldn't even string a sentence together.

Why was he so _inept?_

Loki. Thor's heart sunk. He had stood by him, their whole lives, and it was true that Odin had kept Loki in Thor's shadow, a truth that sickened him. Loki had asked Thor for one thing, for Thor to give Loki his love, and he couldn't even give him that?

Why? Thor punched the wall loving the pain that shot up his arm from his wrist, he deserved that. Why could he not give Loki his love, when they both knew how ardently he truly loved Loki?

Because he was ashamed. He didn't want Odin to look down on him. He had been afraid of what Odin would do if he refused the future that Odin had planned.

He was afraid of being anything but the perfect warrior in his father's eyes.

Poor Loki, he had never pushed for Odin's love, letting Thor have all the glory. He knew now, because Loki had always loved Thor and seeing him praised pleased Loki. Thor was too small of a man to stand up to his father for the person he loved with all of his heart, and now he had lost him because of it.

Loki had gone, and it was Thor's fault.

Thor was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know what to do without Loki, he had always been at his side from the time they were infants. They had played, and eaten, fought and mostly slept at each other's sides.

"I am a fool!" He roared, summoning Mjolnir into his hand, he thrust it towards the sky.

If he could feel this rage, so could the rest of Asgard. Let them mourn the loss of Thor's love as he did. Let Odin weep for the pain he had cause both of his sons, for the judgment he had passed over them both from birth. Let it rain, and hail, let there be thunder and lightning. Thor threw all of his feelings into this outward display.

What a fool he truly was.

Loki had asked for three words. Three words, and he would have his by his side now, to hold, to love, to ask for advice, to laugh with.

The sky cracked with lighting as a cascade of memories washed over Thor. Their birthdays, the first magic trick Loki had shown Thor, as both of their eyes lit up with amazement. Their first battle. First hunting trip. Their first kiss.

How young they had been, too young to understand the different between brothers and lovers. Hurt and anger mingled into one as he remembered all of the nights they had spent together, the touched, the kisses, and their desperate need for physical contact after a whole day of pretending to be no more than brothers. They way they would cling to each other's embrace.

The sky seemed to fight back. Thor's confusion broke through his anger for a second. The sky seemed to split in two, as if Thor's own powers were being used against him, and the rays of sunlight that set the room ablaze blinded him. Thor was almost knocked back, yet the light began to fade, or more like gain a shape. The light began to define into a figure, the figure of a woman.

As Thor's sight began to re-focus he could see more clearly the woman who now stood before him. She was beautiful, unblemished alabaster skin was the setting for delicate, timeless features in perfect symmetry. This woman could live at any time Thor decided, and not look out of place. Her lips curved into a warm smile that seemed to bring an everlasting youthfulness to all that it was cast upon.

This Goddess, whilst having every feminine beauty possible, had a childlike air about her, the two contrasting perfectly in a way Thor knew he couldn't imagine. This strange event could not be something he was imagining.

Yet the more he looked, the more incredulous the sight before him grew. Could he be imagining the resemblance between himself and the unknown Goddess?

The curves of her body were the embodiment of Thor's physical stature, her golden hair falling loose around her shoulders and down her back, whilst the same colour as the God's own, something about the way it fell and shone in the light reminded him of another.

As she grew closer, her sensuous walk battled with a powerful stride- Thor knew- an inherent stride. He didn't know how he knew, but something about this strange woman, something that radiated from within her resonated the truth right into the heart of the God of Thunder.

She was his daughter.

She stopped, perhaps a foot from him, and when she spoke, his thoughts were confirmed. A rich velvety tone ran through her words and her accent was similar to his own.

Similar, yet not the same.

Again, there was something to it that reminded Thor of another, which only added to the list of his questions.

"Hello Thor Odinson" She began "I think, by now you must know who I am?" she asked with a smile, taking his hands in her own smaller ones and Thor was helpless to her. He knew in that second that anything she asked of him, he would do.

If he had ever felt love at first sight before this moment, he did not know it.

He nodded, not trusting his voice to around as strong and powerful as it usually did. He returned her smile, almost his own, yet more clumsy than her radiant one.

"I am Thea, known as Mother Nature by many. I know you must have many questions, I can see it in your eyes. Least of all, I imagine is that of my second parent?"

On this point however, Thor had to shake his head at her question.

"Darling Thea. Do you not think, that if I could recognise you on sight, then I would not see the features of another also?" He laughed as shock passed over her wintergreen eyes in the way it did over those of her other parent.

"Your eyes." He explained, "Your walk and your skin and not mine I think, and the way your hair falls is familiar. You are also the daughter of Loki Laufeyson". Thor stated with no shock, tenderness filling his gaze as he took in his daughter fully. "A beauty such as yours could only have one source I think."

Their smiles grew as she gripped his hands tighter. Her lovely eyes brimming with tears of happiness suddenly.

"I didn't expect this!" She explained, "I thought perhaps you would see a resemblance, yet not see it was from Loki. I didn't expect you to see my father in me so soon. You love him more than I expected."

Thor's smile didn't waver as he pulled Thea into a hug, as naturally as if he had done it every day for hundreds of years. Yet over her shoulder, his expression changed to that of sadness.

Love Loki he did; yet how could he tell this woman, the events of the past day? That her fathers had argued, and fought and shared such bad feelings before she was even born? How could he tell her, that because of him, she would never exist?

"This is good" she exclaimed "very good" she grew confused at Thor's saddened face "Father, what's wrong?"

Father. The word resonated between them and broke Thor's heart, he had loved his daughter from the instant he saw her and hearing her call him father only sealed the bond. Yet he knew that she would never exist.

He could never have a daughter called Thea, because Loki had gone. Left vowing never to return because of Thor's own stupidity and arrogance.

"I'm sorry, im so, so sorry Thea. I love your-" he couldn't say it, his voice grew thick "Loki, but he has gone. He left yesterday because I was too arrogant to admit that I loved him. I've driving him away, and now I don't think your future will stay the same. Im worried that you will not happen at all."

Thea had never seen her father cry before, and the tears that fell down the God's face now scared her in a way she hadn't expected.

"No, no. Don't you see? That is why I've come." Her words were gently, and Thor's eyes met her own. His tears stopped as abruptly as they began, and she laughed softly at the sight of her father whom she had watch rule over the realm eternal with such valour and love, look like such a petulant and sorry-for-himself toddler.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a reproachful look.

"You must understand this. This moment in time is a turning point. On one hand is a path that leads to your rule, a fine king of Asgard, with a loving family and a beautiful wife- Sif- as lovely and successful a future any man, or God would want." She paused, taking his hands once more "Yet, there is **another** path you may choose to take. It isn't a smooth one, and it may seem like the wrong one, yet it holds more love than you could ever imagine. With Loki by your side you will become the king you were truly born to be. Together, you will reign over Asgard and bring it into a new age; you both bring different things to the other. There is no other way to say it, however cliché it may be but you complete each other." She paused, her words sinking into Thor. He still hand the choice, it wasn't too late, Loki couldn't have gone too far by now even with his magic to aid him.

If it was love Loki desired, Thor had more than enough to give.

"So which will you chose?" Thea asked with a knowing grin "they are both tempting for sure."

Thor smiled "I believe you already know my choice before I say it, my daughter."

Thea smiled warmly.

"Then so it shall be." Her radiant smile was cast away from Thor, and she began to walk away.

"No, wait! Stay a while longer, I have so many questions." Thea laughed and took Thor's outstretched hand.

"And answers you will have. In the future." She touched his face and kissed his cheek softly as his frustration made her laugh, "Father's right, you hate not knowing everything."

Thor grumbled, "I fear your father's right about a lot of things Thea."

She smiled "Not about everything he isn't."

Thor had a feeling that he and his daughter would share many a look over Loki's stubbornness in the future. It was nice to know he would have an ally in his daughter, knowing how difficult the trickster could be.

He just had to find him first, how could he find him? He started to grow concerned Thea spoke;

"So, what are we waiting for then?" she tugged at his hand.

"What do you mean?" his brows pulled together.

"Well we've got a God of mischief to find, and I've got to get home for tea. I've got two very protective fathers you know, not to mention my brothers and sisters who will want to know where I've been all day if you keep me waiting."

Thor's eyes grew large.

"Brothers and sisters?" Thea laughed,

"Oh yes, but that's more stories you would be better off experiencing for yourself. Come on now"

He allowed himself to be lead by his daughter, who began to walk them in a circle, before Thor felt his feel lift from the ground.

"You have your father's magic?" He stated, this new revelation making him smile fondly.

"Yes, I'm a shifter like him too. We can't all be hammer wielding kings, can we?" They both laughed.

"Why do I feel I'm up against a force of nature between your father and yourself?" Thor laughed.

Thea tapped her nose secretively "My father's not the God of mischief for nothing" she continued "But I also have a father who is kind, and brave and forever loving. So they kind of balance each other out" Thor reddened at her praise.

"Come now, we have to go" She whispered hurriedly as they disappeared from the room, Thea taking Thor he knew not where.

* * *

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and favourite storied...please keep them coming, they are love!

I hope you enjoyed it... Update coming soon :) Alexinie xx


	6. Truth

Thor's feet met firm ground again, and he heard Thea's light giggle.

"You've gone green!"

Thor grumbled "I hate doing that, even when your- your father does it!" Thor couldn't help but grin at the words as they left his mouth. Your father. "It's un natural to disappear one place, and pop up another."

Thea laughed again "You've always said it was because you were getting old, that when you were younger your stomach could take anything. Liar! You just don't like travelling by magic!"

She laughed more as he turned red.

"Stupid magic! Like I said it's unnatural to travel as such! I have enough magic in my life with one of you, let alone…" his grumbling split into a grin at his daughter's teasing.

"Come on father, we're getting close now" Thor grew quiet and followed.

The scenery was barren and cold, rocky and wherever they were, it was night time.

"Loki where are you?" Thor mumbled, getting worried. He didn't like to think of Loki alone here, even though he knew the trickster was more than capable of looking after himself.

He was brought out of his silent worrying by Thea's arm spreading across his chest,

"Look, over there" she whispered, Thor suddenly felt nervous. Not that he would ever admit that. Even to himself. "Go to him" she urged.

Down at the bottom of the hill, Loki sat, legs brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

Thor rushed to his side, trying to be silent and agile, but failing miserably, slipping and sliding halfway on his Asgardian rear. He stood and shook it off, glancing at Thea in silent laughter. She hadn't moved. His eyes shifted to the motionless shape on the ground.

"Come to hurt me some more have you Thor?" Loki's eyes moved to him, and Thor couldn't read anything in them, his tone was dead and it sounded as if he had been crying. "Only, I've had quite enough for the time being."

"Oh Loki" Thor rushed to Loki's side, not pausing before pulling his brother into a firm embrace "I'm so sorry, I'm a sorry fool and you deserve better." He prayed Loki could forgive him, but Thor knew he had caused the younger in his arms so much hurt. Loki's arms remained at his side.

"Why Thor?" His blunt tone cut Thor "Why could you not accept me? After everything that's happened, you finally have the chance to show your true feelings to father and you choose to disown me. Do I really mean nothing to you?" His green eyes began to fill with tears that broke Thor's heart, he kissed the ones rolling down Loki's cheeks away.

Loki didn't flinch from him, he acknowledged which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry love, truly I am. I know how wrong it was, but I froze, I was selfish and chose not to stand up to father, because I was scared to have him look at me with disappointment, or worse disgust."

"Like he looks at me you mean?" Loki cut in.

"Oh Loki, he loves you more than you know, he just can't show it." He paused, shrugging "I guess he's not the only one." Thor mumbled, meeting Loki's eyes with his own "I love you Loki, I don't tell you enough, but does it make it any less true? I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and will always love you. Come home with me, and I will shout it from the rooftops that I love you Loki. And hell to anyone who questions that love, even father." Loki's face softened, and his tears stopped. Thor leant forward and kissed the younger god with as much feeling as he could muster, holding him as if he were the rarest thing in existence.

"I love you too Thor, but that morning? I felt as though all you've ever told me was a lie, like I never meant anything to you at all, merely a distraction for the Prince of Asgard to play with. I felt like I didn't matter to you Thor" Loki finished, clutching at the larger god's shoulders tightly "It hurt."

"Loki I'm sorry, truly I am. You will never be a plaything, or a distraction, you are mine forever, if you will put up with me" Thor smiles the smile both knew Loki could never resist.

"Of course I'll have you, you crazed oaf." Loki smiled in return. Thor pulled back, reminded of something,

"You know, I was told today that we complete each other by someone amazing Loki" Thor glanced up at Thea who stretched out a hand to the couple, her eyes looked to be wet with hears. She blew a kiss to Thor.

"Complete each other? I like the sound of that" He played with a strand of Thor's golden hair, back to Thea who looked silently on at her parents "who said it?" Loki asked.

Thor's smile seemed to light up the night as he pointed over to Thea. Loki's head turned for a second, as his eyes widened at his first glimpse of his daughter, his head darted back to Thor. He was quick, and knew instantly who the woman at the head of the hill was, and the look in his lovers eyes confirmed the truth.

"Is that?-" Loki gasped, startled "who is that?" his hands tightened around Thor, whose own eyes brimmed with a loving pride

"She, Loki, love, is your daughter" both men turned once again to see Thea, but found only a hill, and a quickly fading smile that was the remains of her form. The flash of sunlight turned night to day for a second, then Thea was gone, leaving the two men to simply look at each other with a crazed, startled and disbelieving happiness.

"Her name is Thea, and she is our daughter." he took Loki's hand and pulled him to his feet before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"What?- I-Thor explain, please!" Loki spluttered, caught in a rare moment of speechlessness.

"Thea is our daughter Loki, from the future. She-" he looked down, ashamed "she knew what I did to you, and she came back to help. She said that it was a crossroads, and I could choose two paths. One, lead to a life and wife, and a prosperous rule" he laughed at the jealous look in Loki's eyes, he captured the smaller's hands "yet on the other hand, I could choose a wonderful future, with someone I love with all of my heart, to the best rule Asgard has ever known, and with a beautiful family I could never have dreamed of." Thor stopped, smiling widely.

Loki pointed a finger at his own chest. _with me?_ Thor nodded.

"Thea" Loki spoke in an awe "beautiful" he smiled and kissed Thor with emotions he couldn't express.

"She has my hair, and is strong like me, but has your eyes, and your manners" Thor spoke with a paternal pride that Loki could tell, even now that he would be ruled by his children, a father that could never say no.

"Tell me about her. Is she fierce? Intelligent? Funny?" Loki desperate to know more, slightly jealous that Thor had gotten to meet her before himself.

"Oh Loki she is all of that, and wonderful, beautiful, and mischievous she is everything that is good about us both." He glowed with pride "and," he paused, Loki hanging on his words "she had your magic!"

Thor's words were the last straw, Loki's tears began to fall again, as Thor swept him off his feet "Of course she does! She is _my_ daughter after all!" the pair's laughter was giddy.

"Only half your daughter remember, she's half mine too" He poked Loki in the ribs setting him back on his feet before kissing him again. Thor decided he could kiss Loki every day forever and would never tire of it.

"Let's go home Loki" he whispered in his ear, and Loki's eyes cast downwards.

"Thor?" Loki paused, did Thor imagine it that the younger looked almost nervous?

"What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"There is a reason I needed you to go against father the other day. There's a reason I can't have you marry a stranger. No!" he silenced Thor as he made to talk "It's done now, but my reason still stands. I no longer fear it though." Loki smiled and Thor exhaled,

"What is it Loki?" their eyes were fixed on each other's.

"I needed to know if you loved, before I- I- before I tell you" he breathed, a smile taking over his features "I am with child love, a wonderful, lovely child" Thor's answering smile dissolved any of Loki's remaining fears for their future.

"We- we're having a baby?" Thor didn't wait for the reply before sweeping Loki off his feet once more, and spinning them in a circle.

Loki laughed "yes Thor. What else do you have when your with child? Of course a baby!" Thor's hand came to rest over Loki's on his abdomen. Thor couldn't believe his luck, he had lost, and found and regained so much in the past few days he couldn't believe it, taking Loki's hands in his own.

"Oh Loki" Thor gasped "wonderful news! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The younger god laughed darkly "oh yes. Father, Thor, will you stop your argument about our pending marriages for I have news!.. That would have gone down a treat" They laughed. Thor nodded, conceding.

"Come on love, come home. We have news to share"

So the two departed, into what Thor knew would be a future laced with brilliance, happiness and love. He knew trials lay ahead, but he also knew that the bond between Loki and himself was in un-severable, that they completed each other, and together they would rule Asgard into it's most glorious and celebrated age yet.

* * *

So that was the last-but-one chapter! Love? Hate? A little fluffy at the end, but hey, if you cant pull out the Thoki fluff now and again, when can you? Reviews are veeeeeery much welcome!

Hope you enjoyed it!.. Alexinie xx


	7. Family

**Epilogue.**

The sound of tiny feet running into their room made Loki and Thor smile warmly at each other. They lay in bed, curled into the other having woken at the sound.

"Incoming!" Loki breathed in a happy whisper into Thor's ear, just soon enough for Thor to turn sharply and catch his daughter midair as she bounded into their bed.

"Arghhhh gotcha!" Thor boomed.

"Daaaaaaaaaad"" she sang loudly "Wake up! Wake up!" he bounced on Thor's chest, Loki laughed with Thor as she settled down between them.

"We are awake princess, and at your humble service" Loki bowed to his daughter.

"What is it princes Thea requires at such an ungodly hour?" Thor asked from her other side, the young girl laughing at the attention. Thea was five years old, and was loved dearly by all around her.

"Daddy are you really going to be king?" She looked up at Thor, circling his large hand with her small fingers.

"yes I am" the Allfather had passed to Valhalla a few days previously, surrounded by Frigga, Loki and Thor, declaring himself the luckiest king that had ever lived, and Thor was to be crowned later that day. Only Loki knew the nerves that twisted in his stomach at the idea.

Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard five years ago, and with Frigga's help had shown the Allfather the course Asgard's future would take as Thor and Loki's marriage would make them rulers of the Kingdom. They had worked tirelessly, creating friendships between themselves and the sons and daughters of the kings of the surrounding kingdoms, and Asgard was at a time of peace and at allies with its neighbours. Odin had agreed to their marriage, having been convinced of their devotion to each other, and after a few months together, they had their first daughter, Thea.

If anyone was sceptical about the couple before, with the birth of their daughter all doubts were quashed. Around her tiny fingers, she had the whole of Asgard, even, to Thor and Loki's amazement, the Allfather. He was the image of a doting grandfather. The three became the figurehead to a new age of Asgard, and visitors came and went freely from other realms, bringing new tales and cultures with them.

It was a time of change, and with ease, Odin had departed for Valhalla, knowing his sons would be worthy rulers. Frigga had promised to watch over the couple after all.

Thea smiled at this "does that make you a queen daddy?" she laughed at Loki, who's raven brows raised in return.

"I suppose it does" he ran a hand over the blond haired child fondly, whose face contorted to that of serious concern to a five year old.

"Silly daddy. You can't be a queen, your not a girl" she pointed out matter-of-factly.

Loki looked at Thor with a smirk, before shape shifting into a female, with long waving black locks, and green eyes framed with long thick lashes, and unblemished porcelain skin. Thor gulped as memories flooded back to him of nights when this particular skill of Loki's had come in handy.

Thea, oblivious to the look shared between her parents giggled.

"Clever daddy, okay, you can be the queen" she declared, playing with Loki's hair as it shrunk back towards his scalp as he turned back into male form.

"Well that's just as well then isn't it!" he roughed up her hair, receiving a look in return, that quickly faded as,

"Look! Look what I forgot to show you!" Thor and Loki's attention turned sharply to her as the poked her tongue out in concentration, her hands out in front of her.

The couple sat, entranced as the girl made the vase on the other side of the room hover a few inches off the side, and waited for it to set firmly on the side again before whooping and cheering at her trick.

"Told you she was my daughter!" Loki smirked at his youngest, as she beamed with pride, magic was slowly becoming a talent she was mastering.

"Well done Thea!" Thor boomed as a noise broke through their words.

The cry of a baby could be heard throughout the little house that Loki and Thor shared, having moved out of the main palace when they were married, for a few years of privacy at least.

Thea slapped her knees with her palms "Bradie's awake" she sighed in fake disappointment, before springing to her feet to see her little brother excitedly.

Brandr was the newest member of their little family, second born, and first son to Thor and Loki. Whom, as yet didn't understand or respect the need of a good nights sleep. Loki smirked at Thor.

"Your turn, I believe your highness. First royal duty of the day" he turned and buried his head in his pillow from the wailing.

Thor mock pouted as he picked Brandr up to his face, who stopped crying instantly.

"Brandr." he placed his nose against his son's tiny one "We will have words if you do not start acting like a civil god, and stay asleep to a decent hour" Thor sternly told him, earning a gurgle and a laugh in response from the baby.

"Daddy! Don't be silly, Bradies only a baby" she fiercely stuck up for her brother, with her nickname for him. Thor picked her up with his other hand.

"Of course. My apologies." they laughed, Brandr looking at them, eyes wide kicking his legs wildly and jumping in Thor's arms.

"Oh look Thea!" Thor exclaimed and winked at his daughter, who winked in return "Brandr wants daddy!" the pair stifled a giggle, as Loki grumbled into the pillow,

"I'm sure your misunderstanding his baby language! Really its you he wants. He's really saying, no let Loki sleep, he has enough to deal with after your snoring" Thor gasped.

"I resent that acquisition. I do not snore" Thea folded her arms.

"Yes you do" she laughed, pointing a finger at Thor.

"Shhh" he widened his eyes at her "your supposed to be on my side"

"nuu-huhh" she shook her head

"Ohh that's how it is huh?" he tickled the girl, setting her down on the bed where Loki hugged her.

"At least I have one friend in the world" He said smugly, holding the baby.

Thor pocked a tongue out at the pair, before looking at his son, who stared back in response.

"We don't need them. Come on" he stalked to the bathroom, to deal with a royal stink.

Even gods have to poop, and even kings have to change nappies.

Later that morning, Thea and Brandr had been taken away by maids to be dressed and fussed over before the ceremony, loving the attention their parents had tried to keep away from them, as to keep their heads from becoming too large to handle. The couple sat alone,

"It will be okay, won't it?" Thor turned to look at Loki, leant against the wall.

"Thor how many years have you known this day would come?" he kicked off the wall and sauntered towards Thor "you're loved by your people, your children, and" he paused "you have me of course" he grinned and kissed Thor quickly. They grinned, but Thor tuned serious again.

"Everything will change, we'll have to move and be more public. I've got big shoes to fill, and I just don't think I can" he sighed, before turning to sit on the bed, Loki joined him.

"So don't try." he stated simply "as I said, everyone loves you Thor, I love you and I know you will be a fine king, you don't have to fill the Allfather's shoes to prove yourself." Their hands joined, Loki smiled warmly.

"I believe in you" Loki whispered into his ear and Thor perked at the words.

"Your right, nerves is all. It will be fine… Loki?" He asked as the younger stood.

"Make sure I don't fall."

Loki looked at Thor with a solemn, helpless look "There is no magic strong enough to make sure you don't fall, great oaf" he grinned as Thor swiped at his head with a fist.

"Cheek!" he mocked anger.

"Oh, go play with Mjolnir" Loki teased.

"I know something else I could play with" he rounded on Loki, flashing his teeth, Loki groaned, catching his mood,

"Laaaaaaater" he drawled, as Thor began to kiss up his neck "Thor!" his resolve started to falter "Thor! We're supposed to be- Oh!" he gave in as he reached his mouth, hands wandering.

"A few minutes" he mumbled into Loki's hair "Don't pretend you don't like it" Loki grumbled and gave in.

They wouldn't be missed for a while yet, he reasoned.

"You'll be the first person ever to be late to their own coronation" Loki laughed, hair still mused, tangled in the sheets.

"I was busy" Thor replied, pulling Loki closer, meeting each other's eyes "thank you" Thor's words confused Loki.

"What for?" Thor smiled warmly.

"For being you, and for our children, and for protecting me" they lay together, lost to the world.

"True, its all true, I am wonderful" Loki fanned himself jokingly, before turning serious, his skin warm where his body sculpted into Thor's "I love you, you know."

Arms pulled the smaller god closer "I know" he grinned dumbly "as I you".

They were just about changed, as footsteps alerted them to a small presence hidden from view.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" a voice bellowed down the corridor behind their door "your laaaaaaaaatee!"

The two gods sighed at each other, mouths turning up in grins, Loki bowed

"After you, your highness" Thor gulped at the words and turned as the door opened, Thea springing through, only to stop, staring open-mouthed at the sight of her parents in full court attire.

"Daddy, why have you got horns?" she stifled a giggle at Loki's dress, Thor bit his own lip at Loki's expression, willing himself not to laugh as nostalgic memories of their childhoods rushed back.

Loki stared at his daughter in Thor's arms, un-amused.

"For the _very _last time! They are not- THOR! What have you been?.." Loki bellowed but it was too late. The flash of a red cape was all that was visible as the pair fled through the door, Loki chasing after, horns and all.

* * *

**So there we are! The end :)**

**I couldn't resist a fluffy ending hehehe, and to explain I know Brandr doesn't sound very Asgardian, but it means sword in Norse, so I thought it was fitting. Thea... Well I have no real reason for that, it sounded pretty.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, it's been nice to write... Reviews are loved! Thank you... Alexinie xx**


End file.
